El juego
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Las fechas navideñas lo mejor es pasarlas con amigos y esas personas especiales que siempre están a tu lado. Y si, además, tienes un juego de misterio en el que todos participan, la diversión está asegurada.


**Título:** El juego

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Pareja:** Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Género:** General

 **Universo:** Ace Attorney Dual Destinies

 **Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney es propiedad de Capcom. No se infringe ningún derecho porque… no querría verme en los tribunales.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** **:** ¡Hola! Ya sé que este año he estado desaparecida. No os preocupéis, sigo escribiendo, solo que he tenido cambios importantes en mi vida y he estado más dedicada a la traducción. Espero poder subir más trabajos el próximo año, aunque ya se sabe, a veces hay rachas en las que publicamos menos… mis disculpas.

 **Resumen:** Las fechas navideñas lo mejor es pasarlas con amigos y esas personas especiales que siempre están a tu lado. Y si, además, tienes un juego de misterio en el que todos participan, la diversión está asegurada.

* * *

 **El juego**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Phoenix pestañeó pesadamente, como hechizado por el espectáculo tras la ventana. Afuera, los copos de nieve caían en una danza sin fin; sin prisa, como dibujando un patrón de calma y quietud sobre la tarde-noche.

—¡Nick! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Oh, sí. La magia se esfumó entonces. Phoenix se volvió para ver a Maya enfundada en un grueso abrigo gris con relleno de guata. Sonrió. Qué bien le quedaba. Ahora que, después de tantos años, era un abogado de prestigio, podía hacer buenos regalos. Su salario no igualaba ni mucho menos al de algunos compañeros de profesión, y jamás podría compararse al sueldo de los fiscales, pero pasado el tiempo, podría considerarse como "el abogado leyenda". Y se alegraba de ello, sobre todo con una boca más que mantener, aunque ya hubiera alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, deseosos de pasar su siguiente velada en compañía de amigos muy especiales. Subieron al autobús, entre bromas y risas y los juegos de palabras de Trucy, llegando por fin a su destino, una zona apartada de la ciudad financiera. Trucy abrió la boca al llegar al edificio. Hacía tiempo que Gumshoe no vivía ya en las "Chabolas doradas", su barrio oficial cuando era Inspector, donde la mayoría de los edificios necesitaban una reforma inmediata.

Ahora, como jefe de policía, Gumshoe había podido mudarse a otra zona más respetable (aunque no mucho más grande); pero no importaba: Phoenix estaba seguro de que lo que hacía feliz de verdad a Dick, era la compañía de Maggey. No dudaba de que tener a tu lado a una persona especial te cambiara la concepción del mundo. Lo había comprobado con Edgeworth.

La esposa de Gumshoe les dio la bienvenida cuando el timbre tocó su puerta, recogió sus abrigos para colgarlos en una percha de madera lustrada y les hizo pasar al salón, donde una enorme mesa redonda, extendida para la ocasión, estaba llena de copas y snacks, aparte de un curioso juego de tablero.  
—¡Trucy! —los ojos rodeados por arrugas de Gumshoe se abrieron desmesurados al verla—. Cada día estás más bonita.

—Y usted parece cada día menos cutre.

—¡Y que lo digas! Ya soy Jefe de Policía. ¡Jefe!

Se sonrieron. El instinto paternal del Jefe crecía día tras días desde que supo que sería padre. Él hubiera preferido una niña gentil y torpe igual a Maggey, pero vino un calmado pequeño de gran cabezón como el padre.

—¿Cómo está Lukas? ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Trucy, encantada de poder jugar con bebés.

—Está soñando con angelitos. Es mejor que no se despierte mientras dure el juego —dijo su madre con cariño—, aunque el señor Edgeworth ha hecho buen trabajo durmiéndolo —y se volvió hacia Maya—. Mi hijo va a ser un genio, porque se duerme escuchando la jerga de un fiscal.

Trucy entró con cuidado al cuarto, e inmediatamente después salió de él un hombre vestido con traje y pañuelo de chorreras. Phoenix lo miró quizá demasiado, y se acercó con seguridad.

—Espero que le hayas leído un cuento y no esos aburridos manuales de la corte.

—Hola, Wright. Yo también estoy contento de verte —respondió el otro, con reproche.

—Oh, sí. Feliz Navidad —sonrió Phoenix, como si se le diera de mil maravillas, apretando con fuerza ambos brazos del fiscal, quizá deseando dar un paso más, apartándose en cuanto vio un claro rubor extendiéndose en el rostro del otro.

—Bueno, voy a por un té caliente —declaró, alejándose de sus garras, y Maya entonces aplacó su cuerpo con enorme fuerza—. ¿En serio eres una mujer? Permíteme que lo dude. Ni siquiera Wright tiene tanta fuerza…

—¡Eso es por las maravillosas hamburguesas de esta ciudad! Feliz Navidad, Edgeworth —y se alzó de puntillas para susurrar en su oído—. Por favor, dime que vamos a cenar marisco del bueno o un chuletón grandioso como el que tomamos en tu casa en Acción de Gracias.

Edgeworth le revolvió el pelo, divertido.

—Nunca cambiarás.

Trucy volvió del cuarto del niño con una mirada de adoración, emocionada. Extendió ambas manos.

—¡Lukas es así, así de pequeño!

—Espero que no tengas razón, porque come como un bendito, y si no creciera con todo eso, tendría que pedirle al señor Edgeworth otro aumento de sueldo.

—¡Aprovecha ahora! —exclamó Phoenix con su tono jovial, echándose un poco de mosto en su copa—. ¡Es Navidad! El resto del año, como bien sabes, es bastante tacaño.

Ignoró la mirada atravesada del fiscal y se sentó a la mesa junto a los demás: Maggey ya no era policía ni había vuelto a pisar las comisarías salvo para llevar tarteras a su esposo, pero extrañaba ciertas cosas de su antiguo trabajo. Por eso, en la mesa había un juego de tablero de misterio. Gumshoe se lo regaló por su cumpleaños, pero con la casa y el niño no habían tenido tiempo de probarlo.

Trucy se puso en pie sacando una libreta de no se sabe dónde.

—¡Apostaremos por el ganador! Quien adivine quién va a ser el ganador, tendrá premio también.

—¿Vas a darlo tú? —preguntó Maya, emocionada.

Trucy sacó una baraja de cartas.

—Aquí está. No desaparecerá, no os preocupéis. Bueno, solo si yo quiero, jiji —sonrió, divertida, dejándola sobre la mesa.

Tanto Edgeworth como Wright la miraron, suspicaces, porque habían sido demasiadas veladas haciendo desaparecer cosas con un simple gesto de mano, y el abogado aún sufría cada vez que no encontraba su distintivo de abogado sobre la solapa de su chaqueta.

Una vez todos sentados en sus lugares y con sus bebidas listas, se leyeron las reglas del juego (más bien las leyó Edgeworth de forma tan aburrida y plana que Wright le quitó la hoja para "practicar en lugar de ser tan técnico").

Cada uno tenía una pequeña carpeta que, levantada, impedía a los demás ver su mapa de lugares donde se había perpetrado un asesinato; mediante cartas y pistas y a través de preguntas, deberían averiguar al responsable. En los mapas se incluían motivos de asesinato, armas de diferente calibre y personajes variopintos relacionados o no, con el incidente.

—Antes de empezar: está prohibido utilizar dotes de médium y talentos mágicos —aseveró Phoenix solo por si acaso.

—¿Qué pasa, Wright, tienes miedo de que dos muchachitas te ganen?

Maya se carcajeó coreando el "me llamó muchachita": a sus casi treinta y uno le pareció muy chistoso.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Maggey snack en mano—. Qué emocionante ver el brillo de superación y rivalidad en dos leyendas de los juzgados. Tengo que volver a la corte algún día…

Trucy quiso responder que eso no era ningún brillo de rivalidad sino algo muy distinto, pero el snack estaba demasiado rico y además, seguro que Edgeworth la miraría mal.

Comenzó entonces el juego. Maggey repartió las cartas a todos y sacó aquellas que involucraban al asesino, el lugar y el arma para dejarlas en el centro de la mesa.

Maya miró sus cartas, emocionada. Anotó todas sus pistas e indagaciones sobre su mapa. En ese instante hubo un silencio general.

Cuando juegas a un nuevo juego, siempre está esa sensación de ignorancia, de poder hacerlo mal, de temor porque los demás hayan podido entenderlo mejor. De cualquier modo, estaban entre amigos, aunque el premio final fuera un aliciente para todos.

Gumshoe no paraba de intercambiar cartas con aquel cuyo turno estaba activo. Edgeworth tenía un semblante serio y concentrado, todo lo contrario a su oponente Wright, que bromeaba y hacía comentarios con Trucy. Edgeworth se preguntaba todavía cómo podía sobrevivir a los juicios. Siempre le pareció muy poco profesional.

—Quiero preguntar sobre John Jones. Y sobre el garaje.

Todos aportaron rastros al respecto, menos Maya, que no tenía esa información. Cambiaron cartas, apuntaron pistas y pasaron al siguiente turno.

En cada fin de turno existía la posibilidad de resolver o seguir investigando, pero ninguno de ellos disponía de momento de información veraz u oportuna para llevar a cabo una acusación.

Trucy hacía conjeturas en voz baja, y trataba de ver las cartas de su padre, sin éxito.

—Uf, si estuviera aquí Apollo, seguro que me daría más pistas, eres un rollo.

—Seguro que tú ya lo sabes, por eso no puedo decirte nada más.

—Pero tengo una duda, no sé si este personaje dice la verdad.

—Tendremos que probar, Trucy. Pero si te quieres retirar, siempre puedes ponerte la tele. Y no vayas a usar el truco del Señor Sombrero, ya estás mayorcita para eso.

—Ay, papá. Tú sí que eres aguafiestas. Un mago nunca crece —y Trucy metió la nariz en su croquis.

Phoenix se preguntó por qué su vida estaba rodeada de extrañas personas como magos, médiums, fiscales con poca autoestima y policías ya no tan cutres. Además, todos parecían tener su niño interior. Inclusive Edgeworth, quien seguía viéndose esas cintas de El Samurái de acero, aunque sospechaba que era para acordarse de sus gloriosos momentos en los juzgados, como cuando se reveló el DL6 o el impactante final del Samurái de níquel.

—¿Qué miras, Wright?

—Estás elegante —dijo el otro, a bocajarro.

—Abstente de comentar nada que no tenga que ver con el juego.

—Entendido, señor rancio.

—¡Eh, colegas! —exclamó Gumshoe, animado—. Voy a ganar.

—Lo dudo, jefe de pacotilla. Sí, lo dudo mientras esté yo aquí.

—Ja, ja, ja. Me gusta que Edgeworth mantenga intacta su energía.

—¡Por todos los espíritus! ¿Pero qué carta es esta? —se dijo Maya, mosqueada—. Ahora estoy más confusa que antes.

—En ocasiones pasa, o eso pone en las reglas —contó Maggey, contenta—. Me toca, pregunto por Hasse Hessman y el aula de música.

—Vamos, Edgeworth, sé que algo tienes. Dale algo a la chica —pidió Phoenix extendiendo su carta—. Yo te doy una de tres.

—Una de cuatro para ti —sonrió Maya.

—Dos de una, una de dos —contó Gumshoe.

—Edgeworth no me da porque sabe que soy peligrosa —dijo Maggey—. Mis hormonas de madre están más activas que nunca y puedo saberlo solo por ciencia infusa. Yo también tengo ventaja. Por cierto, ¿a quién ha puesto usted como ganador?

—Seguro que a papá Wright —estableció Trucy—. He visto cómo lo mira.

La cara de Edgeworth volvió a colorearse por enésima vez en la velada. Eso, que se desconcentraran todos. Miró sus cartas, sopesando posibilidades. Solo necesitaba dos turnos. Solo debía seguir como hasta ahora, ignorando las pullas de Wright, así como sus descaradas miradas.

Los snacks se habían acabado. Maggey se levantó a hacerle un té a Miles y a traer más bebida.

Fue entonces cuando tiraron fichas de resolver o seguir investigando y Phoenix sorprendió con la suya.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —se levantó Maya, sorprendida.

—Oh. Yo sospecho de Anna Armistice —soltó Trucy—. A ver si estoy en lo cierto.

Phoenix, sin embargo, solo tenía puesta la mirada en su contrincante en los juzgados.

—¿Cómo vas, Edgeworth? —el otro tragó saliva, pero no rompió su fría pose.

—Adelante, Wright, echa tu órdago. Estoy expectante.

—No mostréis las cartas los demás —pidió Maggey.

—No, el señor Wright podría fallar —Phoenix soltó una carcajada.

—Qué soberbio te has vuelto, Nick. Juntarte tanto con malas compañías te ha vuelto muy engreído —mirando a Miles, añadió—. Y no lo digo por el fiscal aquí presente.

—Anna Armistice con el puñal, en la cocina. Motivo: pasional.

Phoenix agarró las cartas del centro de la mesa y una sombra de decepción cruzó su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He fallado.

Miles soltó una sonora carcajada. Fuerte, de modo que hasta los presentes quedaron mudos. Si hasta los mismos copos de nieve dejaron de caer de la impresión. Que sí, Miles había cambiado con los años: ligeramente su vestimenta; su aspecto, añadiendo gafas a su cansada vista; y su vida íntima, aceptando a alguien como pareja. Sin embargo, las risas en él seguían sin ser comunes. Hasta Trucy lo miró con adoración.

—Si a mí me sonrieran así, dejaría el título de Maestra Kurain —dijo Maya, soñadora.

—Ya está cogido, amiga —Dick le guiñó el ojo.

Phoenix le dio un codazo a Miles, molesto.

—Tampoco hace falta exagerar. ¿Qué pasa, que con los chistes de Dick no te ríes y conmigo sí?

—Eres tan payaso, Wright.

Maya le quitó las cartas a Nick y las repartió sin orden ni concierto.

—Hala. A otra cosa. Y no voy a hablarte en lo que queda de fiestas, Nick.

—Oh. Alguien ha perdido a su caballo ganador.

—Sí, la pobre Maya apostó por papá en la porra. Se queda sin premio.

—Salvo que gane yo, ¿sabes?

Más cartas se entregaron en ese turno. Ahora, Edgeworth debía concentrarse más porque la maniobra vil de Wright era desestabilizarlo, ahora que no jugaba. Y es que Miles se veía tan tierno y entregado. Qué bien le habían sentado los años. Se conservaba de maravilla a sus casi cuarenta años. Además, los tintes hereditarios de Gregory, su padre, se marcaban cada vez más en él. Y el tío era un jodido genio.

—Resuelvo —dijo Miles echando a perder la burbuja soñadora de Phoenix.

Diez pares de ojos lo observaron, impertérritos.

—En serio.

—Venga.

—¿No os conformáis con ganar en los tribunales?

—Edgeworth no se tira faroles, amigos. Y yo he apostado por él —dejó sus cartas a un lado y le entregó las tres cartas-chivato—. Vamos, señor.

Edgeworth las mantuvo boca abajo para hacer su acusación:

—Sostengo que el culpable fue Mike Molowny con el puñal en el cobertizo. Motivo: pasional.

Una sonrisa, a la par que una maldición, sonaron a la vez.

Miles Edgeworth había vencido.

—¡Muy bien, señor! —se alzó la voz orgullosa de Gumshoe—. Yo aposté por usted, gracias por hacerme ganador.

Unos lloros procedentes del cuarto borraron toda réplica. Trucy saltó a coger al pequeño para volver con él en brazos.

—Wright. Admite tu derrota.

—¿Qué voy a decir? Que sigas jugando a este tipo de juegos, porque en el tribunal ya no das una.

—Claro, Wright. Te seguirá creciendo la nariz tanto que harás competencia a Pinocho.

—Bueno. A ti te gustan narigudos, ¿no?

—¡Uh! Pelea de rivales —se emocionó Maggey.

—Tendrías que verlos fuera de los tribunales —aseveró Maya.

—Ese brillo travieso… no podía ser otra cosa —se levantó para coger a Lukas—. Cariño, tengo que darle el pecho. En eso no puedes ayudar.

—Uf, qué ganas tengo de que Apollo tenga un bebé —señaló a sus padres con fastidio—. Con estos dos no puedo esperar maternidad.

—Ya tuve suficiente contigo —bromeó Phoenix revolviéndole el pelo, ahora más largo y cuidado.

—Bueno, señor. Voy a darle su premio —dijo un emocionado Gumshoe, levantándose a la vez que su esposa se retiraba por un poco de intimidad. Sacó algo de dentro de un armario pequeño: una cajita cuadrada, adornada con un lazo.

—Es de marca, vaya —exclamó Maya gustosa, examinándola.

—¿Algún reloj, unos gemelos? A Miles le gustan mucho —dijo Trucy, inclinada con los codos sobre la mesa, expectante por ver la sorpresa.

—Solo es un detalle. Alguien me dijo que al señor Edgeworth le gusta el chocolate negro.

—¡Oh! Genial, compartiremos —Maya y Trucy aplaudieron.

—Parece caro —adivinó Wright, pensando cuánto se habría gastado, mientras Miles abría el envoltorio.

La cara del fiscal al ver las chocolatinas, fue de órdago. Phoenix tuvo que meter la cabeza, justo en el mismo instante en que los dedos de Edgeworth sacaron una de las chocolatinas, finamente talladas, en forma de pajarita.

Phoenix soltó una carcajada, y otra, y otra más. No podía parar. Tuvo que agarrarse el estómago.

Trucy, Maya y Gumshoe, los miraban sin entender.

—Quien… quien ríe el último, ríe mejor, ja, ja, ja, ja —se descojonaba Wright.

Y es que, si hubiera estado entonces allí Larry Butz, quizá hubiera coreado las risas. Para el resto, ese detalle íntimo compartido solo por ellos tres siendo compañeros de pupitre, pasaba desapercibido para los demás.

—¿No son de su gusto, señor? —Gumshoe sudó al ver la cara de cabreo del señor Edgeworth. Hacía tiempo que no había visto ese gesto.

—Voy a bajarte el sueldo —declaró.

—¡Hala! ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan? —dijo Maya viendo la chocolatina y agarrando dos de ellas—. No importa, ya me las como yo…

—Feliz Navidad, Miles —lo abrazó Phoenix cuando el fiscal se había levantado para estar a solas con sus pensamientos, la ventana y la caída de copos—. Torpe y todo, sabes que te quiero.

—Yo no soy torpe. Que no sepa hacer una simple pajarita de papel, no significa nada. Llevo casos ganados a mis espaldas, ¿sabes? —como Phoenix gruñera de alguna forma, Miles añadió—. Algo has tenido tú que ver. Dime que tú le sugeriste esas chocolatinas al policía.

—¡Juro que no! ¿Crees que me reiría tanto si fuera así?

—No lo dudo por un momento. Voy a perder deliberadamente para que así el premio se lo lleve Miles Edgeworth. Eres un rufián…

—Pero podría haber ganado Maya —ambos la miraron, divertidos—. A ella no parece importarle que estén finamente talladas, ni que sean de marca.

—Menudo estómago tiene.

Echaron a reír.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa? —preguntó Dick, confuso.

—Yo creo —empezó Maya masticando su chocolatina, cogiendo además otra más—, que el chocolate no tiene nada que ver.

—Creo que se les ha despertado la pasión —añadió Trucy—. La última vez que pasó eso tuve que quedarme tres días en casa de Apollo. Decidme que me adoptáis por unos días si se olvidan de mí. Puedo entretener a Lukas mejor que Edgeworth.

Phoenix susurró algo al oído al fiscal, mientras este seguía contemplando la bonita estampa navideña a través del ventanal.

—No seas soez, Wright.

Pero, desde la mesa, sus nuevas familias se dieron cuenta de cómo, a pesar de los años, de las dolorosas separaciones y revelaciones postuladas, esos dos rivales no tenían ojos para nadie más.

 **-fin-**

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Este juego existe, tuve la ocasión de probarlo en una jornada de Expocómic y me encantó. Saldrá el año próximo bajo el nombre de "Invitados incómodos". Podéis encontrarlo en facebook.

¡FELIZ AÑO Y SED FELICES!


End file.
